Nancy Drew and Herbie!
by Herbie53fan
Summary: a story i've had in my head. i love Herbie and Nancy Drew series.its pretty good.
1. suprise , suprise

Maggie was driving home from her boyfriends in Herbie. She was looking at the note she found in Herbie the day she bought him .she had just remembered it.

she got home she looked up and saw her father, looking in a odd hopeful out he said ''Mags?''

looking up,smiling she said''yes?'' ''you've seen the accidents happening on the track the last two weeks right?'' ''yeah , they've been nasty...'' ''and there obviously not from wrecking, right?'' arching an eyebrow she said''dad, what is it?'' ''NASCAR hired a detective and shes going to be on your team while she solves whats making them. '' ''what?''she shouted

'' clam down shes staying at our home .'' '' and i'm finding out about this now?'' ''listen , shes nice , shes smart , and shes coming next week...'' flopping on the couch she said ''i can see her now,37 years old , hair in bun ,trench coat saying 'im busy kid.' '' her father chuckled saying ''shes actually very close to your age,shes semi-famous teen detective and i doubt she wears a trench coat.'' ''and shes on my team why ?'' ''NASCAR picked at they picked our team.''

''yeah'' she said,getting up and pointing into the garage''and shes going to have to meet our car.'' he stroked his chin and said ''you want to tell her when she gets here or shall i?'' Maggie thinks, then mischievously grins and says '' I think Herbie can tell her.'' '' hehe ok champ , good night.'' '' 'night dad'' then looks into the garage and says'' 'night Herbie!'' followed by a beep from Herbie.

Next day in the Drew's house , Nancy was talking to Bess about her new case '' I don't know nanc' shes a good driver i've heard but her cars what gets me a little confused.'' ''what about her car?'' '' for one thing , its a vintage punch bug .'' '' what? you cant race in a bug ! there way too slow!'' ''well clearly it won a Nextel thing its called 'Herbie' .'' ''so? we nicknamed my car twinkle.'' '' NASCAR even calls it Herbie.'' ''so?'' ''so , i just think its weird.''

Nancy laughed ''ok , is there another thing ?'' ''ok , this next thing is truly crazy, during the Nextel cup ... the car was on the fence.'' nancy laughed '' huh? your kidding?'' ''no kidding. it was on the fence.'' ''i'll need proof , but its crazy.'' '' will you please ask her how she did it please?'' ''i'll try hehe.''

i don't own Herbie or Nancy Drew (waaaaah!) .comment on this . i know its a tad wordy, but next chapters going to be great.


	2. crazy!

Maggie was driving home from her boyfriends in Herbie. She was looking at the note she found in Herbie the day she bought him .she had just remembered it.

she got home she looked up and saw her father, looking in a odd hopeful out he said ''Mags?''

looking up,smiling she said''yes?'' ''you've seen the accidents happening on the track the last two weeks right?'' ''yeah , they've been nasty...'' ''and there obviously not from wrecking, right?'' arching an eyebrow she said''dad, what is it?'' ''NASCAR hired a detective and shes going to be on your team while she solves whats making them. '' ''what?''she shouted

'' clam down shes staying at our home .'' '' and i'm finding out about this now?'' ''listen , shes nice , shes smart , and shes coming next week...'' flopping on the couch she said ''i can see her now,37 years old , hair in bun ,trench coat saying 'im busy kid.' '' her father chuckled saying ''shes actually very close to your age,shes semi-famous teen detective and i doubt she wears a trench coat.'' ''and shes on my team why ?'' ''NASCAR picked at they picked our team.''

''yeah'' she said,getting up and pointing into the garage''and shes going to have to meet our car.'' he stroked his chin and said ''you want to tell her when she gets here or shall i?'' Maggie thinks, then mischievously grins and says '' I think Herbie can tell her.'' '' hehe ok champ , good night.'' '' 'night dad'' then looks into the garage and says'' 'night Herbie!'' followed by a beep from Herbie.

Next day in the Drew's house , Nancy was talking to Bess about her new case '' I don't know nanc' shes a good driver i've heard but her cars what gets me a little confused.'' ''what about her car?'' '' for one thing , its a vintage punch bug .'' '' what? you cant race in a bug ! there way too slow!'' ''well clearly it won a Nextel thing its called 'Herbie' .'' ''so? we nicknamed my car twinkle.'' '' NASCAR even calls it Herbie.'' ''so?'' ''so , i just think its weird.''

Nancy laughed ''ok , is there another thing ?'' ''ok , this next thing is truly crazy, during the Nextel cup ... the car was on the fence.'' nancy laughed '' huh? your kidding?'' ''no kidding. it was on the fence.'' ''i'll need proof , but its crazy.'' '' will you please ask her how she did it please?'' ''i'll try hehe.''

i don't own Herbie or Nancy Drew (waaaaah!) .comment on this . i know its a tad wordy, but next chapters going to be great.


End file.
